Time warped
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: Naruto has been sent back in time, now he must change the past or lose the future forever
1. Travel time

I do not own naruto, but i do own this plot.

Time warped  
Chapter one - Travel Time

It is during the 4th great shinobi war and many more and more people are losing their lives and naruto is becoming sick of it. Naruto starts letting his anger get to him despite Kurama trying to keep him calm. Naruto begins to charge head first at kagura when the ground falls out from on his feet sending him falling to a dark abyss.

"naruto!" he hears sakura scream then his world goes dark.

Naruto is pulled from the darkness when he feels something jumping on his stomic again and again until it jumps so hard it causes him to rool over spitting up the water that he is unaware of in his lungs. when he opens his eyes he nearly jumps and if not for being wrapped in bandages he would have.

" How's it going naruto" says a ninja cat

"wh-what the...?" says naruto barley there

"hello, naruto dear are you okay?" says granny cat

"w-where am i?" says naruto

"well naruto, you were drowning and itachi brought you to shore" says granny cat

"what do you mean itachi brought me to shore?" says naruto in confusion, no sooner does he ask a young boy resembleing itachi walks in.

"oh good, your awake althou i'm confused how you fell into an underground pond" says the young boy

"I-Itachi?" says naruto

"yes, thats me who are you?" questions Itachi this naruto goes to the water's edge and looks at his reflection just to jump back cause there looking at himself is a 5year version of himself.  
(WHAT THE HELL!, I'M ...I'M GAHHHH!)thinks naruto

"oh, no, no, no, no this can not be happening, okay think naruto...think you were fighting...then falling, and then... then...GAhhhhhhh i have no idea" says naruto while speed talking and pacing.

"So your name is naruto" says granny cat

"Huh? oh yeah" says naruto

(why is she acting like she does not know me) thinks naruto

"Not naruto uzumaki by chance?" says itachi

"Um, yeah Why?" says naruto

"I see, wait a moment and i'll take you back to the leaf" says Itachi as he walks out, once she knows itachi is out of ears shot.

"Now naruto sorry bout acting like i did not know you, i know your confussed so i will make this as simple as i can i am the one who summoned you to this time" says granny cat. (great just great i'm a little kid not the best years of my life) thinks naruto

/no offence kid, but i agree with you on that/ says kurama

"Why me?" says naruto

"so that you can stop this and save itachi, save him from slautering the clan, and stop donzo from taking all the uchiha sharingan and blood to create the ultimate weapon and monstrosity" says granny cat

"what's that?" says naruto

"you my dear, if donzo was not killed by sasuke he would have soon used the sharingan on you making you his ultimate weapon" says granny cat

/damn that stupid motal/ says kumaru

(if sasuke did not kill donzo i would be a weapon) thinks naruto,After hearing this naruto's legs give out and he crumbles to the ground

"m-me a weapon, your saying i was never ment to be a ninja?" says naruto as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

(Kumaru, i was never ment to be anything but a weapon) thinks naruto  
/damn them he will pay for this/ growls Kurama

Unknown to either -

Itachi is listening in his sharingan active, and fists clenched in anger. He had recognised naruto from the times when he picks up sasuke from the academy, but to find that naruto was the jincheriki and that donzo plans to use him as a weapon it just angers him to no end, with his mind made up he walks in.

"hey naruto are you ready to go?" says itachi while quickly deactivation his sharingan. naruto looks up and nodes then gets to his feet, slowly fallowing itachi.

Once in the village -

Naruto thanks Itachi and starts to walk in the way of the orphanage, when itachi suddenly grabs his hand and starts pulling him in the opposite direction.

"h-hey where are you taking me?" questions naruto

"to my home, you almost drowned today so you need a good rest and a good meal, now come" says itachi leading him. (nothing unusual i'm used to it) thinks naruto

while walking through the village everyone is whispering and gosiping while giving naruto dirty looks then naruto flenches when he sees ubachi and his gang come running towards him with rocks. itachi emediately notices it and his eyes narrows and shift to the sharingan, Instantly the villageres and kids shut up and ubachi and friends run in the opposite direction.

After awhile the arrive at the uchiha estate(man this place is huge) thinks naruto. Soon after going past a few houses they arrive at their destination. itachi lets go of naruto's hand to open the door. naruto hesitates (can i really go in? kurama i'm scared)thinks naruto

/well he is obviously inviting you in so lets go/ says kurama

Itachi sees naruto's hesitation and gives him a slight nudge, naruto gitting the clue finally walks in to see a woman and sasuke walk in.

"oh itachi welcome home dear, and who's this?" says the woman

"hi mom, sasuke i'm home, this is naruto he and sasuke go to the acadamey together" says itachi taking off his shoes.

"well hello naruto, my name is mikoto why dont you come in dear?" says mikoto

(wow, this is sasuke's mother she's beautiful) thinks naruto while standing there spacing out with confusion, for the first time in his life, he as a kid is being treated like a person not just 'that kid'.

"naruto dear?" says mikoto

"hn, Hey loser are you gona stay like that all night?" says sasuke

(really must he call me loser?)  
/yes he really must/ says kurama  
(who asked you?!)

At this naruto looks up  
"huh, what?" says naruto

"my mom just asked you to come in, So hurry up loser" says sasuke

(THAT DOES IT!)  
/temper naruto temper... and he's not listening to me/ says kurama

"hey who are you calling Loser! ya jerk" yells naruto

at this sasuke runs into the house after sasuke, Mikoto watches as naruto chasing sasuke, she was going to tell naruto to take off his shoes only to realise he has none.

back with naruto -

he continues chasing sasuke through the house until he runs right into itachi, the impact sending naruto to the floor.

"carefull naruto, and please wash your hands it will soon be time to eat" says itachi helping naruto to his feet.

(i get to eat with actual people freaky)

To be continued -

hey guys what do ya think? hope ya liked it. well any way please review and leave lots of comments also tell me what people you want naruto to run into as a kid.


	2. What a family is like

I do Not own Naruto but i do own this story please enjoy.

Time Warped

Chapter two - What a family is like

Previously on Time Warped -

_At this sasuke runs into the house after sasuke, Mikoto watches as naruto chasing sasuke, she was going to tell naruto to take off his shoes only to realise he has none._

_back with naruto -_

_he continues chasing sasuke through the house until he runs right into itachi, the impact sending naruto to the floor._

_"carefull naruto, and please wash your hands it will soon be time to eat" says itachi helping naruto to his feet._

_(i get to eat with actual people freaky)_

Now -

Naruto nodes and goes to find sasuke, and he sees leaning against the door waiting for him.

"hn, now that wasn't so bad now was it?"Questions sasuke

/heh, he got you kid/ says kurama  
(shove it) thinks naruto

"wh-what you-you tricked me!" states naruto as his face goes red with embarrassment

"Hey it was the only way to get you to come in, now fallow me" says sasuke leading naruto into the kitchen, sasuke then joins itachi sitting down at the table.

Naruto just stands in the door way as sasuke sits down. Suddenly he hears someone clear hsi throat behind him. he looks around to see a man staring at him.

"Ah, welcome home dear, oh and naruto don't stand in the door way please come and sit down" says mikoto (He's staring at me like the others did)thinks naruto

Naruto just stands there standing at the man in fear. Itachi gets up and stands up grabs naruto's hand and brings him to the table.

(itachi helped me thank goodness)

"father there is something we need to discuss after dinner" says itachi returning to his seat.

"Fine" says Fugaku then sits down himself

"kay it's ready" says Mikoto as she places the food on the table, all of which naruto has never seen.

"well are't you going to eat naruto?" says Mikoto, naruto shakes his head no.

"He only eats ramen" states sasuke as he outs some food in his mouth.

"more like, he only trusts instant ramen" says Itachi as the takes a piece of food from naruto's plate and eats and swallows it.

"see naruto, it's alright no poison or anything just yummy food" says Itachi.

Naruto nodes and slowly takes a bite, (nothing) thinks naruto. he waits about 5 minutes still nothing usually he'd be gagging but nothing. soon he takes another and another and soon begins eating normally. with him eating itachi returns to eating as well.

After dinner -

"Father i need to speak with you now" says itachi

"alright fallow me" says Fugaku as they leave the house naruto goes to fallow, but sasuke grabs his arm.

"Hold it, they need to discuss private maters, and my mom says you need a bath so fallow me, Loser" says sasuke knowing that gets naruto's attention.

"Hey...why...Sa-su-ke!" yells naruto as he starts chasing sasuke totally forgetting itachi just like sasuke fallows sasuke into a room with mikoto waiting for them, with a tub of hot water.( is this a tub?) thinks naruto

"naruto dear come here lets get you in the tub" says Mikoto

"tub? what about the river" Questions naruto (man i remember having to bath in the river when i was)thinks naruto. suddenly naruto snaps out of his thoughts as he hears knuckles cracking to see sasuke clenching his fists.

"mom, i've got it from here" says sasuke

"well okay, if your sure dear" says Mikoto walking out

(Suddenly the atmosphere got awkward) thinks naruto  
/mabey cause you have shared both your only kisses with him?/ says kurama  
(Gahhhhh, really why must you remind me of that now i'm nervous) thinks naruto  
/hey i'm just telling you the truth/says kurama

"okay loser the tub is basically like the river, so there is the soap, shampoo and conditioner. you use the soap is for your body, the shampoo and conditioner is for your hair got it" says sasuke. Naruto listens carefully to sasuke's instructions.

"Okay i think i've got it sasuke" says naruto

"Okay oh, by the way bathe in your swimming trunks on just in case, kay" says sasuke

With Itachi -

"Are you sure?" says Fugaku

"Yes, donzo is the enemy not the hokage or the leaf village" says Itachi

"I see, this changes everything so donzo wants to use our power to control the boy, the fourth hokage's son. donzo has also alied himself with other enemy's including the cloud ninja and sound" says Fugaku

"yes , we must protect the leaf" says Itachi

"Agreed, to think Donzo was behind all of this, that tricky bastard" says Fugaku

"yes, he also allied himself with the masked man" says itachi

"the one responsable for the death of the forth and his wife?"

"yes, the very same one" says itachi

"understood, that boy naruto was it? he is to be put under our protection imidiatly, and it must done secretly" says Fugaku

"yes, Father" says Itachi as she leaves

With naruto -

Naruto is sitting on the floor waiting for sasuke.

(dang it why am i so nervous !) thinks naruto.  
/mabey cause your alone with sasuke your friend, and your not fighting or anything/

Sasuke comes in with a new pair of swimming trunks and hands to naruto.

"Thank you" says naruto

"Whatever loser just change and get in" says sasuke walking out.

He changes into the swimming trunks and braces himself for the cold water, only to sigh in relief and melt into the warm water. After a while he grabs the shampoo sasuke pointed out and puts some on his hair (wow i forgot how bad my hygiene was as a kid) thinks naruto, instantly the shampoo starts dripping and soon it hits naruto's eyes. Naruto screams out in pain, and soon hears the door slam open.

"Naruto sweety whats wrong?" questions Mikoto

"M-my eyes!"screams naruto

Suddenly he feels water bieng pored over his head washing out from his eyes. then a cool cloth is brought up to his eyes.

"here loser, keep this on your eyes for awhile" says sasuke, Naruto nodes as tear form suddenly naruto hears some else walk in.

"Naruto is everything alright?" says Itachi

"Stupid shampoo!" mumbles naruto  
(Arg, i can't believe i have to act like i'm five the only thing i can do is watch through my five year old body, and i can't fight against what it want's to do) thinks naruto. Suddenly he feels soft gently watching his hair.

" This is how you do it sweetly" says mikoto

After washing up with help, Naruto is left alone to dress. when he walks out of the bathroom to see sasuke leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"this way, your sleeping in my room, the futon is already layed out" says sasuke, Naruto fallows sasuke until they reach his room. On instinct naruto goes to lay down on the floor, but sasuke grabs naruto by his shirt and drags him to the futon.

(wow this futon is really soft) thinks naruto

"This way you sleep on the futon loser, now get under the blankets and go to sleep we have class tomorrow" says sasuke getting into bed.

Naruto yawns and does as he's told, his body instantly relaxes. compared to the floor this was much better and easier on his body.(Damn i forgot how i used to sleep on the floor at the orphanage, you know what kurama i kinda could get used to this) thinks naruto as he drifts off to sleep.

To Be Continued-

Hey everyone another chapter done, next chapter i'll be introducing other ninja as kids but this is an important chapter as well as a lead in to a big event in chapter three, curious well stay tuned and find out. and please comment and review also tell what characters to add as kids .later


	3. The Attack

I do not own naruto but i do own this story.

Time Warped

Chapter Three - The attack

_After washing up with help, Naruto is left alone to dress. when he walks out of the bathroom to see sasuke leaning against the wall waiting for him._

_"this way, your sleeping in my room, the futon is already layed out" says sasuke, Naruto fallows sasuke until they reach his room. On instink naruto goes to lay down on the floor, but sasuke grabs naruto by his shirt and drags him to the futon._

_(wow this futon is really soft) thinks naruto_

_"This way you sleep on the futon loser, now get under the blankets and go to sleep we have class tomorrow" says sasuke getting into bed._

_Naruto yawns and does as he's told, his body instantly relaxes. compared to the floor this was much better and easier on his body.(Damn i forgot how i used to sleep on the floor at the orphanage, you know what kurama i kinda could get used to this) thinks naruto as he drifts off to sleep._

Now -

The next morning -

Sasuke wakes up to the sound of whimpering he looks over to see naruto in a cold sweat, shaking in fear his blankets thrown everywhere.

Naruto's Dream -

"Heh, ha, ha, you lose naruto all you came about, your precious friends are during and it's all your fault" says Zetsu, Naruto looks around to see body after bloody body ofall his comrades.

"except death naruto then and only then can you be free" states zetsu then aims a sharp dager like branch on wood and throws it naruto's heart, naruto closes his eyes waiting for the end.

"LOSER!" he hears someone yells then instantly gets a pounding headache as the sceen fades away.

with Sasuke-

He continues to watch naruto whimper and whither. then watches as slashes soon start appearing on naruto's skin. At that sasuke walks over to naruto takes a deep breath and screams as loads as he can, then slams his fists into naruto's head just for good mesure.

with naruto -

He shoots gasping for air, fear written all over his face.

(i can't breathe, i can't) thinks naruto

/easy kid the nightmare made you have apanic attak/ says kurama

"whoa, easy, easy, MOM! ITACHI!" yells sasuke soon he hears ,Both come running in.

"Sasuke what happened?" questions Itachi

"naruto was whispering, so i got up and he was in a cold sweat , he also whimpering and withering in pain along with the slashes that began t appear on his body" states sasuke

Mikoto Goes over to naruto and helps him up, and sure enough there are gashes on his body. She checks his forward and find it hot to the touch.

"He has a fever" she says, Itachi nodes walks out, when he returns a few minutes later with a cold cloth, and hands it to his mom.

"thank you dear, itachi will you take sasuke to school today" says Mikoto

At the acadamey -

"all right class has anyone seen naruto?" says iruka

"nope" says Sakura

"Nuh Hu" says Kiba

"whao cares, mabey he went off and died" says Ubachi

At this everyone starts gosiping and talking, until the bell rings they all run out of class. Iruka is grading papers when sasuke walks up to him.

"Iruka sensei, naruto's at my house right now my mom is taking care of him" says sasuke, Iruka puts down the papers and sighs in refief.

"thank goodness, thanks for telling me" says Iruka, sasuke nodes and goes out just to run into shukamaru.

"hey, is naruto really at your house?" says shikamaru

"yes, so " says sasuke

"is he okay, last time we heard ubachi did a nastly thing and fooled naruto into going to a battle field and promised to be his friends if he brought a blade back, but then he and iruka and naruto almost lost thier lives if not for kakashi" says Choji

"What?" says sasuke

"Yeah, i really can't stand ubachi" says shikamaru

"really..." begins sasuke but stops when he sees ino and sakura running up to them.

"Hey sasuke want to hang out with me?" says sakura

"Dream on billboard brow, he wants to hang with me" says ino

"no you mean me ino pig" says sakura

"Okay enough, shut it your giving me a headache witch is such a drag" says shikamaru

"seriously we were talking to him first, naruto is at his house sick" says choji

"sick really?" says the girls in sync

"Yes, so shut it, my heads killing me such a drag" says shikamaru

"Oh,sorry" says the girls

"i've got to go later" says sasuke going to meet his brother, he sees itachi waiting at the gate.

with sasuke -

"I dont know, mom looked away for one moment and he was gone" says Itachi

"G-gone what do you mean gone" sasy Sasuke

"well apparently naruto has a nemonya, so mom was getting ready to take him to the doctor, but when she turned around he was gone" says itachi

"great, that loser is gonna kill himself" says sasuke

With naruto -

(Stupid 5 year old body stop running, and i'm not listening... to myself?, great so i can't even control my own body just great!)thinks naruto as he continues to run. he's running so fast that he's going and runs striet into ubachi, his gang, and parents.  
/calm, down kid i'll try and heal you/ says Kurama

"well, well look who's all alone again" says Ubachi

(damn it,of course when i'm small and sick, plus i have no Jutsu) thinks Naruto  
/run, kid thats all we can do right now/ says Kurama  
(i'll try) thinks naruto as he goes to run the opposite direction only to be cut off .

"where are you going little demon? were gonna play a little game" says Ubachi's dad

"a-a Game?" says narto (dont like the sound of that) thinks naruto as begins to feel dizzy.

"yep, it's called bleed" says ubachi laughing

"The object of the game is too see who make you bleed the most" says ubachi's dad as they all pull out kunai. Naruto tries to run but due to the nemonya is barley able to hoble, before he feels a kunai rip into his flesh.

"AAHHH" he screams in pain  
(damn it,i cant move)thinks naruto

Soon more blades join the first ripping, tearing and digging into his flesh. Soon the blood lost is so great he smells his own blood fill the air. Over and over the blades cut into his skin, After a while naruto sight begins to blur. After a while the blades stopand he they are done, Until he feels someone land on his knee and it breaks with a sickening crack. soon white hot pain rips through his body, causing him to scream a blood curdeling scream. the group until everyone of naruto's bones are broken and his laying in apool of his own blood, soaked in it barely alive.

(kurama, i think this is it i feel my life slipping away i'm sorry)  
/its okay we fought till the end/ says kurama

"ha, that sould teach ya demon now you can die" yells Ubachi's Dad  
(shut this is it this is how i'm gonna die) thinks Naruto as he watches to kunai dive for his throat he closes he eyes waiting for it.

Suddenly Naruto hears another sickening crack then hears a scream of pain, then hears ubachi screaming "dad!".

"someone get a medic now!" hears naruto in a familiar voice he open his eyes to see a blurry Itachi staring at him, he looks over to see a pissed sasuke, Shikamaru and choji looking at ubachi's group then his world goes black.

when naruto wakes up he's surrounded by warmth ,he very slowly goes to open his eyes. Naruto starts panicing when he sees nothing but black, fear rips through his body.  
(oh no no no i'm blind noooooo!) thinks naruto as he begins to panic.

"Easy loser, your not blind it's a damp cloth, we used it to keep the sun out of your eyes and cool down your fever while you slept" says sauke removing the cloth. naruto sits up to see Mikoto, Fugaku, shikamaru, choji and itachi siting in the room.

"you gave us quite the scare" says Mikoto placing a tray of food next to him.

"i-i did?" says naruto(how am i alive was it you kurama?) thinks naruto  
/well me with a little help, the important thing is your alive/ says kurama  
(seriously i thought i was dead...again)  
/here's an idea, why dont you try to keep your life out of danger for oh i dont know 5 seconds?/ says kurama  
(not my fault, sorta)  
/i dont care who's fault it is, lets just try not to endanger our lives once please?/  
(i'll try) thinks naruto

"you sure did, shikamaru told you ubachi was dangerious" says Choji

"and as usual you didn't listen, what a drag"says shikamaru

"huh, what are you doing here?" asks Naruto as he tries to stand, only to have itachi push him back down gently.

"We came, cause we were on our way home when we heard your scream, it woke up half the village, man never seen my mom so pissed, scared me half to death" says shikamaru

"you need to stay put naruto, your not in the best shape, you were asleep for almost two weeks" says granny cat walking in

"granny cat" says naruto

"yes dear, your fine now but you still need rest" says granny cat

(damn my body feels like its on fire, and i feel sick)thinks naruto  
/i'm using my chakra to heal you so it will hurt some/ says kurama  
(thanks) thinks naruto, then looks to granny cat.

"thanks, i still don't feel to well" says narto

"i thought not, so i brewed some herbal tea drink and sleep" says granny cat

"t-thanks" says naruto

"STAY AWAY FROM UBACHI!" says shikamaru in a serious tone

"y-yeah, i think your right" says naruto sipping the tea  
(man i forgot how mean ubachi is or was ) thinks naruto as he yawns

"finally you use your head, just dont strain it loser" says sasuke, naruto looks at sasuke ready to reply whenhe see the dark anger hidden beneath his eyes.

"alright enough, chit-chat" says Fugaku

"right naruto need rest" says Mikoto

"okay, well see you later naruto" says shikamaru leaving, fallowing everyone else out.

"night" says naruto

"yes naruto night" says itachi smiling while closing all the curtians, shutting off the lights and closing the door.

To Be Continued -

Told you a main event was going to happen and finally shikamaru, choji, sakura, and ino make an appearance. who else would ya like to see please review and comment and let me know. hope you enjoyed the chapter see ya next one.


End file.
